The White Sheep
by It's All A Facade
Summary: On the Black family tree, there are seven different scorch marks where names used to be. Seven different stories.


**A/N- I've always been intrigued by the Blacks who were disowned, so- voila. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

_Isla Black_

She didn't mean to, honest. It just... _happened._

She didn't think- didn't _know_- that there would be any danger in talking to him- he was just a Muggle, after all. Just a Muggle with a dog he adored and a sister he loved and the most beautiful laugh she had ever heard. She wasn't even supposed to be out there today, her brother, Phineas, was supposed to go to the market that day. It's all his fault, in a way. He pushed the first domino.

The beginning of the end.

Maybe she should thank him.

He didn't know, though, and he never could. She would have to lock her wand away... But it would be worth it, wouldn't it? To be with him?

Elladora knew, though, Isla was fairly sure. Or at the very least, suspected her. They couldn't carry on like this much longer- Bob thought that her family was wealthy and would only permit her to marry royalty. If only it were that simple.

Her family would shun her, she would never be able to use magic again, her friends would ignore her- and all for a stupid Muggle with hair as brown as the dirt he worked on and eyes as blue as the sky he loved and the brightest smile in the world.

Yes, Isla decided, he was definitely worth it.

* * *

_Phineas Black_

He didn't get why they didn't _understand_.

Muggles weren't even that bad, if you got close. They were quite interesting, actually- they were going through a rather fascinating stage right now, really. He believed they were called 'flappers'.

In fact, many of his friends were Muggles, and quite funny ones, at that! They didn't deserve to be treated like filth, Phineas decided. So he decided to do something about it.

He was subtle about it at first- he had connections at the Ministry, and a well placed whisper here or there did _wonders_. But he started getting reckless- a little too reckless. Which was exactly why he was sitting in front of Sirius in the family home, trying to explain.

"Brother, they're human too- they're amazing! Really!" Phineas's attempts at persuasion were silenced by his older brother. Sirius slowly- coldly- looked his little brother in the eye, raised his wand, and- just like that- Phineas was no longer a Black.

* * *

_Marius Black_

It wasn't fair. He could've been great.

So he couldn't do magic. So what? He was still their son.

But apparently, that didn't matter anymore.

Marius angrily threw some clothes into a trunk. They couldn't pretend he didn't exist _forever_. Could they?

Maybe they could. After all, they had already bought a house in New Zealand for him to stay in. Maybe he should be glad they even did that much.

After all, he wasn't even officially a Black anymore, Marius thought bitterly.

* * *

_Cedrella Black_

It was _love_, so Cedrella could see why they wouldn't understand.

Septimus Weasley may not have been the most handsome wizard around, even Cedrella had to admit, and definitely not the wealthiest or most talented. But he was something none of the rest were.

He was _kind. _Not just to her, but to everyone. When she called him a blood-traitor and refused to shake his outstretched hand, all he did was smile and pop his gum in that infuriatingly charming way he had.

She hated herself for not being able to hate him.

But in the end, he was exactly what she needed and she was exactly what he had never known he was looking for, and they fit together like two pieces of some twisted, screwed up puzzle.

Cedrella blasted her own name off the tree. She wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction.

* * *

_Alphard Black_

He had been young once, too, but he had never been quite as brave as his little nephew.

When they had told him that Sirius had been Sorted into Gryffindor, Alphard had laughed.

When Sirius had told him about how he had blown up the Slytherin common room, Alphard had guffawed.

When Sirius had told him how he and his three best friends were making a secret map of Hogwarts, Alphard had chuckled.

When Sirius had written to Alphard on his death bed to tell him that he had run away, Alphard had immediately left Sirius everything he owned. He knew the consequences. He just didn't care.

He didn't want to be remembered as a Black, anyway.

* * *

_Andromeda Black_

Andromeda Black loved Ted Tonks. It was that simple.

Her parents had always called her Andromeda, but she never quite got used to the feel of that- never quite turned around when she heard it, sometimes asked, "Who?"

Bella and Cissy had always called her Andy- but that was a boy's name, and Andromeda was a lady. She never got used to that one either, but Bella had never stopped to ask her opinion.

Sirius had always called her 'Meda, and that was a little better. The word sounded sweet and innocent on his lips, her little baby cousin.

But Ted- Ted called her 'Dromeda, and that fit just right.

So she really didn't mind if her parents blasted the name _Andromeda Black _off of the family tree, because that wasn't really her name. Not really.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Sirius Black didn't really care where he went, just as long as it was as far away from that hellhole as possible.

Sirius Black had always been like that, like dynamite, and, well, someone had lit his fuse.

So he had exploded. And now the living room was on fire, and Regulus was pounding on Sirius's door, and Sirius was just _done. _With everything.

Sirius threw his bedroom door open (effectively knocking out his younger brother) and walked straight past his parents and out of the house, trailed by his trunk.

They didn't even notice.


End file.
